


Various writing prompts

by FluffMarshmallow (ResidentEvilNerd98), last_ARKangel



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Final Fantasy XV, Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentEvilNerd98/pseuds/FluffMarshmallow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_ARKangel/pseuds/last_ARKangel
Summary: Writing prompts I and my co-writer have been doing to get some muse back. All come from Pinterest and Tumblr, all credit to the original uploaders. This spans many AUs and characters... enjoy
Relationships: too many to list - Relationship





	Various writing prompts

Prompt 1 - “You think this will make me stay?” Freya/Solaire

“I can’t stay, Solaire,” Freya’s voice trembled as she stared at the dying flame, not able to look at the man she loved in the eye. Draupnir had made his own choice on how he wished to proceed and Freya could not deny her twin what he wished for on his own journey. No matter how much she wished she could stay with her love, it was time for no turning back. A hand lay upon her shoulder, gentle as she glanced up to see a familiar knight without his helmet.

Tears threatened to downpour upon her face, her words clearly pained as she asked him, “You think this will make me stay? Your stupid pretty face? I can’t- it hurts too much, my love.” Freya kissed the knight one last time before turning away for the final time, letting the fire consume her and her twin brother.

Prompt 2 - “Can we just stay in bed?” Cindy/Prompto

Prompto’s eyes still hated to adjusting to the lack of sunlight of the world of darkness. Blinking slowly, he realized he was still in Cindy’s bed above the garage. She had permanently moved in after everything had gone to hell and he hadn’t blamed her. It made it easier and safer to keep her business up and running. They still had an hour or so before the day really began and the blonde was not about leaving the comforting warmth. Cindy seemed to have other ideas.

A slight yawn could be heard from the mechanic as she stretched her arms upwards, ready to start her abyss ridden morning. Before she could sit up and get ready, Prompto’s arms wrapped around her stomach to hold her close. “Can we just stay in bed? Five more minutes?”

While she wanted nothing more than to curl back up in his arms, Cindy knew the world needed them awake. They had a run to Lestallum they needed to make that morning and it was time to get up. Gently removing herself from his clutches, Cindy glanced back with a soft smile. “Sugar, we have work to do. I promise you once this is all fixed, we can stay in all ya want. I reckon you don’t wanna keep Gladio waiting, hmm?” That got Prompto up and ready, knowing he hadn’t seen the big guy in weeks. One day they would be able to sleep-in together. Once Noct returned and fixed the darkness.

Prompt 3 - Finding the other wearing the other’s clothes Vikki/Nyx

Nyx had enjoyed being a dad far more than he had ever expected, Erebus and Chiron having given him both a run for his money at every twist and turn. Retiring from most hunts when they had gotten older had been different sure, but it had allowed Vikki to do something she had truly wanted to do for years. 

Both his sons had different ideas of romance and it amused him to watch their failures and triumphs. Erebus finally managing to admit he loved Venere while Chiron had struggled to come to terms with the fact he had fallen for his best friend. While their own ideas of romance were youthful Nyx was a simple man. And nothing made him happier than to see Vikki in his kitchen on a lazy morning, wearing nothing but his shirt as she cooked them both breakfast.

Erebus and Chiron would learn as they grew that sometimes simple was best but for now he would delight in the simple fact that he had all he ever wanted right there in front of him.

Prompt 4 - “Get away from him before I break every bone in your body” Freya/Dracon

Blood spattered upon the ground, bodies lining the cobbled streets of the Ringed City. The ringed knights were fierce fighters but even the mighty could fall when the ones they loved were hurt. The sword was about to cut Freya down when a body hit her like a tank, knocking her to the ground. Dracon had taken the hit meant for her, blade slicing through his thin armor. Her screams loud as she saw him fall to the ground.

“Get away from him before I break every bone in your body,” her snarl low as she forced herself to stand, sword brandished in both of her hands. The clash of the blades was all Dracon could hear, his eyes heavy as the pain ripped through his torso. A body fell to the ground and a blade clattered. Soon enough Freya had her arms around him, pulling him into her lap.

Smiling up at her blurry face, he reached a hand to cup her cheek. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help, my love. You did well but I think..” His consciousness slipped and soon he faded, soul being delivered once more to Firelink, leaving her there to sob.

Prompt 5 - “Look, I know you are a hardass, but can you play with my hair? It would really help.” Fortuna/Ellie

Ellie sick was never a fun thing, but Fortuna sick was even worse. The poor boy stuck in bed wanted nothing more than to cuddle his girlfriend but she refrained from letting him have what he wanted. Instead she shoved a bowl of soup into his hands and tossed him the tv remote before going to work in the morning. It was once she returned that she gave into any of his whims.

Slipping in bed next to him while he watched some dramatic judge shows all mopey like. While she was a lot smaller than him, whenever he was sick, she naturally became the big spoon. Resting his head in her lap, Fortuna looked up at her with sad puppy dog eyes and asked, “Scratch my head and play with my hair?”

Raising an eyebrow, wondering if he had secretly turned into a five year old, Ellie rolled her eyes and obliged. He was sick after all and she could relent just that once.

Prompt 6 - “You deserve so much better.” Chiron/Ignis

Fingertips dug into Ignis’ scalp, Chiron biting back the moans he could have been making. Nyx was home from a hunt and there was no way that the oldest Ulric child was getting caught by his dad having sex with his boyfriend. Every single time he thought or said the word in regards to Ignis he had to smile. Ignis had said yes to dating him after what seemed like a week of them dancing around formalities.

Fifteen year old Chiron had slept with only one other person and Holly had been an experiment gone wrong. Ignis had changed that. Resting his forehead against his boyfriend’s as they both calmed down from the high, Ignis kissed his nose and smiled saying, “You look so good like that.”

Chiron’s heart skipped a beat but part of him wondered if Ignis had merely settled for him. A thought that hit every time his brain got a bit of happiness. Biting his lip instead of saying the words he wanted to, Chiron nuzzled his face into Ignis neck. The words were left unspoken and would be dealt with later but for now Chiron was left thinking, “You deserve so much better.”

Prompt 7 - “Hey let me in. I’m outside with your favorite pizza.” Wen/Fenris

“Wen open up! I’ve got pizza. It’s Hawaiian like you love!”

Fenris knew judging by the uncomfortable pain she had been in at work was a sign for comfort food and relaxation. That and some painkillers for the issue at hand. Wen opened the door to see Fenris in his more casual attire, holding a pizza and a bag filled with unknown things. Nodding towards it, Fenris obliged her and said, “I brought some painkillers, chocolate, and your favorite trashy romance movie that you tell Bruja you hate to save face.”

Not for the first time in this whole dating thing, Wen wondered if she had died and gone to heaven. “Well come in and we can watch it together. Thank you for everything,” she said, gesturing for him to come on in. Maybe that one night had done her more than a little good.

Prompt 8 - Accidentally falling asleep together Gladio/Aranea

Snap!

The camera flash sent both Gladio and Aranea sputtering, only to see a happy Prompto, Chiron, and Noctis staring down at them. When had they fallen asleep on the student commons couch? Either way it seemed that now Prompto had photo evidence of them being ‘together’. Aranea glared at their friends and coldly demanded, “Give me the photo, Prom. Don’t make me ask twice.”

“Or what, Nea? You gonna pummel me? Cindy won’t let you!” 

Frowning in defeat as the blonde photographer dashed away with one hand carrying his camera and the other his precious toad. Gladio took the opportunity to glance over at the other two and ask, “Why are you here this late after curfew?” Noct glanced over at Chiron who in turned and said, “We came looking for you so you don't get caught like Erebus and Venere did. But hey if y’all wanna get caught by Clarus then by all means. I’ve got homework to finish. Have fun!”

With that Chiron and Noct also left the commons, leaving Gladio and Aranea to stew on the knowledge that by morning the whole group would know they were a thing.

Prompt 9 - “I’m a monster.” “No you’re not.” Karla/Oscuro

“You don’t want to dabble with a monster like me. Not even my parents wanted to,” Alva and Zullie had never been the most attentive parents, preferring to go on their adventures. The child of a witch and a spurned knight, she had been cast off as useless by the society she had been born into. Oscuro sat opposite her, listening to the words about her upbringing, and taking it in stride.

He himself had been a bastard child of some lord, not worth the attention he had been given by his ward. Her words hurt, knowing he had no way of changing her past in an attempt to give her hope. Instead he stared her down, warmth in his tone as he told her, “No you’re not.” Pulling her into his lap, he made sure to worship her in every shape and form. Karla might not have seen herself as more than some horrid abomination but that would never stop him from making her feel loved.

Prompt 10 - “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Erebus/Venere

When he had first laid eyes on her, Erebus had felt his heart swarm with rapid beats. Staring back at her now he knew he had made the right choice. The war was over and the darkness cleared, giving him the happiness he had desperately wanted on the horizon. The twins were asleep and that left him watching her do some dishes from the kitchen door. The way she swayed to the light music playing made him fall head over heels for her again.

Sneaking up on her, he twirled her around to face him with a big grin on his face. “Dance with me, dear.” Venere obliged as they swayed together on the linoleum floor, kissing each other chastely every so often in between small giggles at Erebus’ poor dancing skills. Pausing in his motions, he whispered to her, “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Before she could respond, he pulled her into a kiss that expressed even more than his words could ever do. He had truly found his soulmate all those years ago.

Prompt 11 - “Let me clean your wounds...” Bowson/Persephone

“Sephy why do I keep seeing you like this? I told you to be more careful!”

Persephone working as an undercover cop had taken it’s toll on Bowson’s sanity on multiple occasions. The young nursing intern stared back at his sorta friend with benefits and glared, her shrug not giving him much hope for times to come. “I’ll be fine. It was just a grazing this time. I wasn’t full on stabbed and shot. I promise,” her words masking the pain of the mere flesh wounds. 

Bowson just sighed and offered softly, “Let me clean your wounds, Sephy.” It wasn’t the first nor the last time he would see her in the office but for now he would just bite his tongue on the lecture. He could save that for later after he got her patched up.

Prompt 12 - “I don’t like you walking down the streets alone...” Arya and Ernst

“And fuck you too!”

Ernst had always been the wayward child of the family, never fitting in like Arya managed to. They had done everything to help her friend out but had been oh so willing to sweep his presence under the rug. Slamming the front door closed, he lit up a cigarette as he sat on the front steps. While he loved Freya like a big sister, he was not prepared for the backlash of her staying there. He had been told to shape up and he guessed getting caught stealing hadn’t been the brightest idea in his head.

The scars of a kid who had never been wanted were felt every second he was in their presence. Grinding the butt of his cig into the concrete steps, he was about to make his way down the street in the pitch black when a comforting voice called out, “I don’t like you walking down the streets alone...” Arya had always tried her best to be a good role model but it had only made his shadow much more noticeable. Glancing up at his older sister in the doorway, he shook his head and told her darkly, “Thing is sis...I’m always alone and that ain’t ever stopped me before.”

Perhaps he was better off alone.

Prompt 13 - “Have you been drinking? You look terrible.” Chiron and Nyx

The alcohol could be smelled from across the room, Nyx unamused by the scent wafting in from the front door. The stumbling footsteps clearly Chiron’s as his wolfy child had been staying his last couple days before leaving for Romania in his old room. It had been to give Erebus and Venere some time to themselves or so his son had claimed but they all knew it was to avoid the sadness of leaving his brother behind for a year.

Glancing as Chiron entered the family room, he folded his arms and asked, “Have you been drinking? You look terrible.” Chiron looked over at his dad, the tear stained cheeks clear as day even in the low lighting. Something had gone wrong and it was his child’s choice to tell him or not.

The werewolf stared back at his adoptive father, heart torn to shreds as he choked out, “Iggy and I broke up. I- I fucked up, dad.” If the next ten minutes were spent with Nyx hugging his son as he sobbed then neither would bother mentioning it in the morning. Especially when Ignis never showed up as Chiron took the portkey out of country. Only time could heal wounds that deep.

Prompt 14 - Shoulder rubs Maddie/Eygon

“Babe, be a dear? These finals have killed me.”

Maddie working on her PhD had been a struggle that Eygon had seen her stress over for way too long. The sleepless nights filled with coffee and lack of relaxation. Her eyes were tired and all she wanted was sleep but she had two more finals to finish and then she could rest. She had promised her fiance after it was all turned in they had a whole week to themselves. The poor guy had willingly been blue balled, eager for a chance to have time alone with her without the typing on a laptop keyboard serenading him.

Eygon however knew she had reached her limits for the evening, pulling her laptop away and setting it closed on his nightstand. Gesturing for her to sit in front of him, he began rubbing her shoulders, releasing the tension that had built up over the course of the evening. Leaning in he asked her softly, “Want me to draw you a warm bath? Perhaps let you relax with me there? Would do you some good to destress hmm?”

Maddie nodded slowly, too worn out to reply properly. It was nights like those that reminded her why they had been together for over a decade now.

Prompt 15 - “Magi has no idea what he is missing.” Bruja/Draupnir

Bruja rarely mentioned her ex boyfriend but whenever he made an appearance in her life once more, adding to the old wounds, Draupnir pulled her aside. While he loved her from afar he was still a good enough friend to tell it to her straight. “Magi has no idea what he's missing. You are a perfectly smart woman who knows what she wants. Don’t let him make you doubt your strength,” he told her after a couple of drinks. Wen had gone home already as had Fortuna but Draupnir wasn’t leaving her behind to mope.

The dark haired woman glanced over at him, eyeing him closely. This wasn’t the first pep talk he had given her in the past month about her ex. Those times had been sober but tonight she was feeling like there was nothing to lose. A few drinks in on both their parts giving her the courage to respond to his words with a passionate kiss. One he happily returned. Neither of them spoke much more that evening as they left the bar together but in the morning they both decided it was time to take a leap of faith.

Prompt 16 - “You know I hear you talking, but I still don’t have my coffee.” Dracon & Fortuna

“You gotta meet her. She’s great. Tiny little angel that I would happily let rip my face off. Also she gives such good-”

Dracon looked at his brother as he brewed his morning coffee, not ready for his residency rounds and listening to Fortuna wax poetry about the woman naked and asleep in his room. Especially if it meant Fortuna talking about how good she was in between the sheets. Staring his twin brother down, he stated, “You know I hear you talking, but I still don’t have my coffee. So, kindly brother, shut the fuck up.”

Fortuna was denied the chance to retort back as the woman in question walked in wearing nothing but Fortuna’s unbuttoned shirt. Dracon blinked at the audacity of the tiny woman as she said, “You have nothing to comment on when your brother and I could hear you and some woman loud into the evening. Oh what was her name again? Karla was it? Before you get testy, remember you are not the only one who needs coffee this morning.” 

Ellie looked up at him once more as she poured her own cup and said, “Besides you can do better dear. And remember: my eyes are up here not down there.” All she got in return was a mumbled reply of, “You’re so short of course my eyes are gonna be down there.” That got a middle finger and a laugh as she left to go put clothes on.

Prompt 17 - “This time you got yourself into a hospital. I think that is a sign.” Iris and Gladio

“I’d be surprised but you do have a knack for getting into fights.”

Clarus had been dead on the money earlier when he visited his son. Thankfully Iris had stepped in and got him to go to Regis and tell him what had happened. The guy had gotten off way worse than Gladio but he still had some nasty bruising on his ribs that had required some scans to make sure no internal bleeding had been obtained in the fight. He had only been protecting Iris and now he was stuck sitting on a hospital bed waiting for his results. 

Iris sat in a chair next to the bed, worry on her face but she forced it away any time Gladio glanced so much as a few seconds her way. “This time you got yourself into a hospital. I think that is a sign, Gladdy. You didn’t have to beat him near to death.” Gladio snorted, knowing she knew he would have done way worse if necessary.

“Kiddo, I’m not gonna let you get hurt. If I’m to be Noct’s shield someday then I need to prove I can be a good big brother first. Even if that means busting some guy up for trying to harass you,” his words filled with genuine concern for his baby sister. Sure there had been a time when he had wanted no little sibling, let alone a baby sister but now he knew Iris was one of the best things in his life and he would protect her until his dying breath.”

Prompt 18 - “Stop moving, I’m almost done!” Luna, Prompto and Noct

“Stop moving, I’m almost done!”

Why had he even agreed to let Luna help him become presentable for his first date with Cindy let alone with Noct present. His best friend had been laughing on the sidelines the whole time while Luna was busy trying to tame the crow’s nest of blonde locks he called hair. That had been an hour ago and now she said it was almost done. The amount of products she had used that had smelled fruity were enough to tell him he had half of Felise’s hair line in his mangy mane.

Frowning he looked over at Noct and snapped, “Oi you wouldn’t be happy in my shoes either. We can’t all have fashion forward girlfriends who make us look good every day.” Noct was too far gone with laughter to even care enough to do more than flip him off with a smirk. Luna handed him a mirror in the meantime and said, “Have a look then, Prom. You approve?”

Looking in the mirror, Prompto saw she had managed to straighten his hair and make him look like he was on the cover of the teen edition for Witch Weekly. It wasn’t him in the slightest. Looking up at her he said, “This isn’t me. I’m not Noct. I uh...I gotta go.” 

After dashing away, avoiding the catcalls, Prompto made it to the boy’s restroom and put his hair back to normal. If Cindy had agreed to date him as is then he would give her the true Prompto even if it meant looking like he always walked right out of bed.

Prompt 19 - “I don’t know your name. But can you share it with me, so I know what scream this time?” Freya/Fortuna

Fuck that had been more fun than she had anticipated, his enthusiasm and stamina leaving her wanting for more. He had certainly been a good lay, more so than some of the others she had been with since arriving in Lothric. Laying back on the bed next to him, she grinned. Words were not needed to describe how she was feeling at that moment. Plus she had never been skilled at pillow talk with strangers.

It was Fortuna however that chose to speak up, making her fill up with dread and confusion. “I don’t know your name. But can you share it with me, so I know what scream this time?” Her face paled as she realized she hadn’t fucked the man she had wanted to but had in fact slept with his twin brother. Thankfully she managed to stammer out, “Freya. My name’s Freya. No need to talk though. Not when your mouth can be doing other things.”

She wouldn’t hear the end of this from Draupnir later but for now she wouldn’t turn down free sex.

Prompt 20 - “I had no idea you were into that.” Bruja/Draupnir

Buttoning his shirt up and straightening his tie, Draupnir was red all over at what had just happened. While him and Bruja had done some rather vanilla things in her office and some less than vanilla things in the bedroom, he had never expected something like what had just occurred in her office after hours let alone during school hours.

Draupnir still had the rope burns on his wrists from where he had been tied to her chair. His mistress had made it clear he was to do as she had told him to and that he had disobeyed. The delayed orgasm had hurt but had been satisfying in the end when he had gotten his reward. Glancing over at the woman who had just spent the last couple of hours teasing him and stated, “I had no idea you were into that.” All that got him was a cheeky grin and a shooing motion. He had a class to teach in a half hour and would need that time to compose himself properly.

Prompt 21 - “You were great last night...” Regis/Clarus

Sunlight crept in through the windows of Regis’ room, The two of them had learned the lesson about trying to sneak around Gladio and Iris. It had proven impossible and both had given up, not ready to test the waters with their kids in the same house. Thankfully Ignis and Noct were both off on hunts for the first time together as a team, leaving them a few nights to finally rekindle things the right way.

Clarus mumbled a little, not ready to wake up while Regis curled up on his chest. The commander and admiral were both wanting to stay in bed a little bit longer. Eventually they both blinked their eyes open, looking at each other with soft smiles. Clarus looked up at Regis and smirked, stating, “You were great last night, Regis. Been too long since I’ve heard you moan like a grimalkyne.” 

Regis chuckled at the insinuation before leaning in and whispering, “Now you’re one to talk. Now I believe something of yours is calling to me once more. Perhaps you’d rather I leave you breathless, no?” Without giving Clarus much warning, he gave the man a wink, sinking back on his now hard lover. Who said old dogs couldn’t learn new tricks, Regis thought to himself as he surprised his lover once more.

Prompt 22 - “My clothes look better on you than they do on me.” Arya/Scarlett

Pregnancy hadn’t slown her down for the first couple months but now Arya wanted the child out of her and she still had a few more months left. Her doctor had suggested sex as a way to help relieve the stress and hormonal overload. Scarlett had been against it at first before she had told him he was on the couch till he gave in. Hormones had taken over and she was ready to try anything to relieve the issue.

Now that they had done the deed, Scarlett lay next to her exhausted but grinning. Perhaps he had judged things too quickly. Arya however in spite of everything was still restless and now hunger had been added to her list of needs to solve. Slipping out of bed, she threw on one of his big t-shirts, prompting him to stare at her happily. Watching her waddle towards the door, he commented, “My clothes look better on you than they do on me.”

That earned a chuckle from his wife as she called back, “Flattery will get you everywhere, Scar. Or it will once baby and I get fed. I think I have some pickle and peanut butter sandwiches from earlier in the fridge.” 

The look of revolt took away any of his adoration, ready for the baby to be born so her weird cravings stopped.

Prompt 23 - “The fun doesn’t have to end.” Cor/Monica

Prompto had been scarred for life, the scream of terror at seeing his parents having sex cut short as he bolted from their doorway. Cor had looked back at Monica, hands tied to the headboard. Perhaps they had terrorized their son but he should have knocked in Cor’s mind. Looking back at his wife, he asked her, “Should we go check up on him? Kid seemed a bit traumatized by this.”

Monica glanced over at the now closed door and shrugged, saying, “The fun doesn’t have to end but perhaps you should go check up on him. I’ll be here waiting for you to punish me more. I have been a rather naughty girl after all.” The coy look on her face had him smirking. He’d go get dressed and talk to their son in a minute but if he took that last minute to ravish his wife then no one else had to know.

Prompt 24 - “I don’t remember ever having this many hickeys. But I don’t mind.” Nat/Ernst

Ernst had never felt so glad he wore armor that covered his chest unlike some of the other men in the shrine. The night before had been rough, leaving his chest and stomach covered in rather erotic bruises. Nat had taken the mark me comment he had made much more serious than he had meant it but that hadn’t been bad. Looking over at her from across the shrine, he noted her smirk. He belonged to her as she had proven.

Later he caught her alone and whispered into her ear, “I don’t remember ever having this many hickeys. But I don’t mind. I like being owned by you, my mistress.” Ernst wasn’t like his older sister but he sure as hell wasn’t gonna try and be. She could be some cookie cutter woman but he was quite happy with his naughty mistress and her possessive needs.

Prompt 25 - “Are you jealous of Karla?” Freya and Draupnir, Dracon/Karla

“Are you jealous of Karla, sis?”

“Excuse me?” Freya had been observing Karla and Dracon’s interactions at his Christmas party with pure vitriol. She was thankful she wasn’t a lightweight or the fact she was on her fourth glass of wine would have had an effect on her. Sure they had slept with each other a few times. She had no right to be jealous. None whatsoever. So why was she close to dragging him to a room to ravish?

Draupnir gave her a knowing smirk as he gestured towards Dracon and his co-worker. The man seemed to want to escape Karla’s questions and company. “There is your opportunity, sis. I suggest you take it before you lose it. I have a date with his sister in a guest room. Good luck and try not to show your jealousy. It is beneath you after all.”

Freya really hated her twin sometimes.

Prompt 26 - “It’s alright. I’m right here.” Vikki/Nyx

She was gone for good and all he could do was sit and stare into the void, unwilling to make a move. The pain had torn through his heart, ripping his feelings to shreds. Telling Erebus had been the hardest part, but his son was much too young to really understand. Fighting back the urge to drown himself in his self pity, Nyx had managed to drag himself to Vikki’s place, knocking on her door. The look of sympathy clear on her face as she ushered him in. Erebus would be fine with Clarus and his wife for the evening.

Sitting at her kitchen table, sipping idly at the tea she had given him, Nyx wanted nothing more than to break down. His pride wouldn’t allow it. Not even in front of one of his oldest companions. Vikki leaned over and laid her hand on his, drawing his eyes towards her. The words were calm and soothing as she told him, “It’s alright. I’m right here.” He had not known how much he had needed to hear those words. The tears finally broke and he for the first time since the incident had cried.

Prompt 27 - “You were ready to leave me for her.” Karla/Dracon

“I thought you loved me! You fucking liar!”

The glass she threw at his head thankfully missed, Dracon having ducked to avoid getting clocked in the nose. Karla and he hadn’t been exclusive sure but he had made it clear that there wasn’t anything beyond sex on his end. Perhaps in the beginning he could have fallen for her but now Freya had entered the picture and he saw someone who despite her lack of smarts was the most compassionate woman he had met in his life. Karla had always been selfish, wanting what she wanted and never giving up ground. It was why it had stayed strictly physical for so long. Till she had asked him to move in the night he wanted to tell her he was cutting off their sexual arrangement.

Before he could defend himself however she shouted the most on point words of her rant. “You were ready to leave me for her. You cheated on me with that whore and you give me no explanation! Fuck you, Dracon! Enjoy your harlot. She deserves someone like you.” With that Karla left, slamming the front door behind her. Man he deserved that but that wasn’t the end of it all. He still had to work with her on a daily basis.

Prompt 28 - “Why did you do it? Tell me.” Draupnir/Anastacia

Lautrec was dead by his own hand, reviving Anastacia from her state of death. Draupnir had made sure his sister was healing before he had even bothered to enjoy his time with the woman he loved. A few days after they had consummated their feelings though, the young firekeeper had asked him out of nowhere, “Why did you do it? Tell me.” He had not been expecting her question but had been willing to answer it.

“My dearest Anastacia I did it because you matter to me. No one deserved to be a victim of that madman’s hate,” he had told her gently. His love for the woman had been made clear but he wanted her to know that she was his world. If that meant killing the devil with his own two hands then so be it.

Prompt 29 - “There is no us, there never was.” Nyx/Erebus’ mother

“There is no us, there never was.”

The words were harsh, cutting right to the bone. Nyx was known for being a rather jovial soul but with this woman he was as cold as ice. Anger lacing his tone, making sure the bitch knew where he stood. He was an adult now and not one to be trifled with. Their child had changed him and as a result he was a papa wolf on the prowl.

She smirked back at him and told him, “You always were a fool to keep the kid. I should have gotten rid of him instead of carrying him all those months. As worthless as his father is. Tell me, Ulric. Do you think that he is truly worthy of his dreams? No magic means no chance at his goals.”

His motions lightning fast as he pinned her against one of the rocks nearest the shore, practically foaming at the mouth in anger. She could insult him all she wanted and he would take it. Not Erebus. Not his son. He had never been their son. Only his. “You be warned, bitch. I’m not gonna take what you say about him lightly. Move on from our lives. If I catch you trying to talk to him again, I’ll rip your throat out!. Got it?”

The woman only smirked as she told him wryly, “As you wish, Ulric. I’ll leave the pup to his lonesome.” With that she pushed him away and left cackling. He really hated that woman.

Prompt 30 - “Don’t leave me. Don’t you dare leave me.” Young!Regis/Young!Clarus

The beast’s roar echoed in Regis’ soul, the rocks being sent flying in their direction. This had been a suicide mission to gather Zephyr’s dead body from the angry Brute Tigrex. The monster was not giving up it’s prize easily though, leaving Clarus, Regis and Nyx to their own quick thinking and creativity. Cor had stayed behind in Astera, making sure Chiron was safe and sound before he learned of his father’s fate.

The kid had already lost one parent and now the beast was threatening to make another child lose one of their own. Clarus blocked one of the blasts with his great sword, keeping Nyx from taking it full on. Regis held his shield up, blocking very little of the damage but managed to stay standing.. His own sword wasn’t as big as his ‘friend’s’ but it did the job, launching himself upon the monster not realizing that Clarus’ guard had broken, allowing for the beast to knock the man into a boulder. The sound of bones cracking could be heard even through the dying roars of the monster as Regis and Nyx finished it off.

Regis slid off the beast to see his oldest friend barely conscious, slumped up against the rock he had been knocked into. Darting towards Clarus, he knelt beside him and cried out, “Don’t leave me. Don’t you dare leave me.” Clarus smiled up at him wearily as he reached out for his best friend. “I’ll be okay, my love. I’ve always loved you. Know that, my dear,” his words cut off as he slipped into an unconscious state, causing Regis to sob. He couldn’t have lost the love of his life after hearing those words for the first time in years.

Prompt 31 - “That was a workout.” Arya/Scarlett

Gasps of air left Arya’s lips, mind blown from what had just occurred. Her expectations had not been low but she hadn’t been expecting him to blow everything out of the water. Perhaps it was the simple fact they both dabbled in pyromancy that he knew what could drive her past her edge over and again. Glancing over at him though, she realized she wasn’t the only one wore out. He also looked exhausted but happy. Seemed she still had it.

Scarlett surprised her though as he gasped out, “That was a workout. Never seen a woman with so much stamina before. Or one who knew how to use magic to do that. Are you sure you are real?” Arya smirked, knowing she had hit gold with him if he was that impressed with what she brought to the table.

Prompt 32 - “It’s midnight, where the hell were you?!” Cor, Erebus, and Chiron

Chiron had been in the kitchens, sad over a specific anniversary. Erebus had gone in search of him which in turn had gotten Cor on their case. The shout could probably be heard in the corridor, Cor angry as he yelled, “It’s midnight, where the hell were you?!” Erebus and Chiron looked down at the ground, unsure of what to say. Cor stared at them expecting an answer. Erebus wasn’t expecting Chiron to respond.

The young werewolf looked up at Cor and told him sheepishly, “Erebus went looking for me to get me back before curfew. It wasn’t his fault. He just wanted to help me. I-I wanted to be alone tonight. With the moon tomorrow and...I couldn’t sleep.” The words were left unsaid but Cor caught the jist of it. Chiron missed his parents. Cor’s own protective parent mood kicked in and he told them both, “I’ll let it slide for tonight but it had better not happen again.” Erebus nodded and entered the common room. Before Chiron could join him, Cor said, “Never be afraid to come to me if you miss them. My office is always open for you to talk about your feelings.” Chiron gave him a slight smile before joining his brother. Cor wasn’t half bad as he made it out to be.

Prompt 33 - "If it wasn't for you, I'd be so lost. I'm so glad you came into my life." Ernst/Nat

"Ernst, what are you doing here? I thought I told you I didn't want you around unless you had gotten help. I can't be the one who-"

Ernst took a step forward, taking her hand in his as he told her, "Nat, I've been off drugs for almost a year now. You changed me." Nat had been the catalyst for him to clean up his act. One who had made him wanna get clean and apply himself. Rehab and jail had been sobering environments but he had gotten himself out of his whole for her.

Nat seemed almost stunned at his words forcing his hand once more as he told her, “If it wasn't for you, I'd be so lost. I'm so glad you came into my life. Let me have that second chance, Nat. This time I promise I won't hurt you like I did back then." He had done the unthinkable and now he just hoped he had done enough.

Prompt 34 - sick Freya/Dracon

"I'm fine. I can go to work, Freya. It's nothing serio- achoo!"

Freya watched her husband unimpressed as he started sneezing uncontrollably once more, the sneezing leading to a bad cough. The redhead gave him a look and pointed at the bed. "Get in bed now! I'm gonna make some soup and you are gonna lay down and get better. Bowson already knows you are not coming in, as does the hospital."

She had covered her bases this time, leaving Dracon to grumble as he got back into bed. Their corgi, Noodle seemed quite happy with the revelation that 'Dad' was staying home. Freya had to stop herself from giggling as the dog wiggled his butt and failed to make the jump up on the bed. Lifting him up, he barked happily as he was allowed to cuddle in Dracon's lap.

"Now you and Noodle find something to watch on tv. I'll be making your soup." Dracon had to admit to himself that even if he hated being sick he did enjoy puppy cuddles from Noodle.

Prompt 35 - "Even when you're annoying the fuck out of me, I still love you." Nyx/Vikki

“Fucking hell! Vikki it hurts,” his moans and whines not impressing his girlfriend. He had gotten careless in showing off something with his warping and collided with a very much unimpressed Crowe. The magic wielding woman had given him a lecture already but now it was Vikki’s turn. The wound was merely superficial, nothing to be of issue and Vikki wasn’t letting his whines get away with it.

Staring him down, Vikki was full of brutal honesty when she told him, “You know that even when you’re annoying the fuck out of me, I still love you? Now it is gonna sting so suck it up buttercup.” The resulting whimper of pain was loud and she just muttered about her boyfriend being a big baby. Nyx injured was worse than a toddler throwing a tantrum and she could only endure it because she wouldn’t get rid of him for the world.

Prompt 36 - cuddling in a blanket fort Cindy/Prompto

“Prom? Where are you, sugar?”

The blanket fort in the student commons was massive and a huge undertaking by the Puff boys but it had been managed. Erebus and Chiron had left to gather more pillows, leaving a sleepy Prompto curled up with some fluffy blankets they stole from the dorms. Cindy entered the fort only to smile at the sleepy blonde curled up. Her boyfriend never ceased to amaze her with his fluffy nature.

“Guess if ya can’t beat’em, then join’em.” Cindy cuddled up with her boyfriend, not even waking up later when Chiron and Erebus returned with the pillows. They could forgo being seventeen a little longer it would seem.

Prompt 37 - “Wow, you look even better in daylight.” Gladio/Aranea

“Wow, you look even better in daylight,” Gladio’s words quiet in the early morning sun. Sure he was sleeping with the enemy but that hadn’t stopped either of them from dancing around their attraction. It was fleeting nights here and there when the others had no clue where he had gone off to. He knew they suspected it was always a new girl every evening but those days had long past ever since the petite blonde had entered his bed.

The naked woman beside him propped herself up on her elbow and gave him a look. “I would think I looked good at any time of day. Not just daylight, Amicitia. However it is daylight and I need to be going,” her words clearly to remind him that their time was fleeting and rare. They had their own loyalties and both were vastly different. Perhaps one day their paths would permanently be crossed but she wasn’t holding her breath and neither was he.

Prompt 38 - “We can’t be friends anymore...I will always see you as something else.” Karla/Oscuro

We can’t be friends anymore...” Oscuro cut himself off prematurely as Karla stared at him so broken hearted. He hadn’t meant to hurt her but she had not let him say the full thing that he wanted to tell her. She had gone from a casual friend to someone he wanted to hold and cherish but her fears were getting in the way. That much was certain as she tried to walk away.

Oscuro reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her close. Looking her in the eye, “Karla listen to me. I say those words because I will always see you as something else. Karla, I love you. Not as a friend but as someone who wants to have you be mine and to be yours.” It was Karla who kissed him first but he happily kissed her back.

Prompt 39 - “You make me proud, you know that right?” Chiron/Ignis

Chiron to Ignis:

The dual blades had never been an appealing weapon to Chiron much to Nyx’s disappointment but Ignis had taken to them rather well. Watching the two hunters fight an Ebony Odogaron, Chiron had to admire his boyfriend’s skills. The elegance as he flipped over the beast with grace was a sight to see. The beast was knocked to the ground and it was his own turn to shine. The power coatings lacing his arrows as he drew his bow, lining up a dragon piercer shot down the body of the monster.

The resounding death roar as the shots pierced through the body were satisfying. Chiron looking over at Nyx and Ignis who had been breaking the claws off, exhausted but satisfied at their jobs done. Chiron practically jumped into Ignis’ arms to give him an adrenaline fueled kiss. Nyx took a step back, smugly watching as his son hugged his boyfriend tightly. “I’ll go check to make sure nothing else is nearby. You two have fun.”

The kiss finally ended with Chiron and Iggy’s foreheads pressed together. Smiling, Chiron told him, “You make me proud, you know that right? That was beautiful watching you fight even if dad was kinda being a third wheel.” 

Ignis had to laugh at that, Nyx’s held up middle finger making them realize her had heard.

Ignis to Chiron:

There were a few times that Ignis had to be convinced of sex beyond the simle ‘You wanna fuck?’ when alone or after a hunt. One such time was whenever Chiron wanted to use it as a distraction from painful things. Other times it was simply because he had nearly lost Ignis and wanted to make sure Ignis was safe and alive. Now it was more of a confidence boost after a failed hunt. Nyx had called him out for taking an unnecessary risk in fighting a very big Tigrex. They had barely escaped with their lives as a result.

Chiron had arrived home in a frustrated mood, wanting nothing more than to vent about what had happened and how he had failed his dad. Ignis had let him shout his frustrations out before ultimately watching Chiron’s gaze turn dark. Being pinned to the wall wasn’t a first for the blonde, used to Chiron taking charge when he wanted something specific. Ignis knew that he could easily say no and that they could talk about it instead. However he did nothing. He let his fiance pin him down and fuck him senseless.

It wasn’t till afterwards when he lay on his side watching Chiron sit against the headboard smoking that he told him, “You make me proud, you know that right? Whatever happens out there know that I will always love and be proud of you.” Whether Chiron believed him or not he knew that his fiance would strive to be the best he could be.

Prompt 40 - “Can’t you tell he’s broken?” Chiron/Ignis, Coctura

Coctura held out the pack of ice to Ignis’ now bleeding nose, smug that she had won the argument with Chiron. Ignis had been silent ever since she had dragged him home to what had once been his home with the now back from the dead Chiron. Finally the bleeding calmed down and she made the offhand comment, “He’s still the dumb brute he always was it would seem. Poor guy lost his chance to have you though and it seems he isn’t taking that well wouldn’t you say?”

Ignis frowned and cut her off before she could keep up her rant about his ex-fiance. He had never fully loved Coctura, the child being the major factor of why they were still together past a few nights to combat loneliness. Staring her in the face, he told her coldly, “Can’t you tell he’s broken? I fucked up with him and I’m paying the consequences. You did not win. He is hurting and he reacted as anyone else would in his position. So Coctura, shut up about him. You know nothing about his pain.”

He wouldn’t let anyone especially her drag Chiron’s name through the mud.

Prompt 41 - “Let me kiss it better.” bby!Chiron and his mom 

“MAMA!”

“Yes, dear?” Chiron’s mother looked over at her young son, barely four years of age looking about ready to cry. It seemed he had a few scrapes she guessed from playing with the other kids. A soft smile and arms outstretched for him to hug her was all that was needed, the young Chiron cuddling into his mother’s embrace. She lifted him into her lap and asked him, “What happened, my little one?”

Chiron pointed at his scraped knees and told her, “I’se tripped, mama. I tried to race Gladio and there was a rock and I fell.” Ruffling his hair she hugged him close saying, “Let me clean it up.” The look of pure terror at the implication that it would probably sting caused her to chuckle. Setting him up on the table so she could clean the scrapes, she told him gently, “Be a big boy, Chiron. It will only sting a little.”

Chiron’s whimpers as she cleaned the wound were hard to listen to but she had been a mother long enough to ignore them. Once she was done she looked her son in the eye and told him, “Let me kiss it better.” And she did just that. It was memories like that brought Chiron joy as he got older. His mother had been pretty amazing.

Prompt 42 - “Where did all those bruises come from?” Chiron and Erebus

“So do you often arrive late and looking like utter shit?”

Erebus was known for calling Chiron on his bullshit whenever Ignis didn’t but it was rare that he returned after Specs. Whatever they were after Lestallum no one seemed ready to comment on especially those two. The black eye and slight limp had the young Ulric worried even if Chiron wasn’t one for being cautious with his own personal issues. None too pleased to see his friend on a bad sight, Erebus demanded, “Where did all those bruises come from, Chiron? No lying to me about it either.”

Chiron paused, the hunter not ready to talk about what was going on. Instead of answering the demands of his friend he pushed past him and went to the hotel room’s bathroom. Hands resting on the counter as he looked himself over while Erebus watched from the doorway. Spitting out the blood into the sink before making an attempt to clean up the mess he was, the redhead stated, “Some assholes I knew from my younger days saw me with Ignis. They waited for Ignis to head back while I went to get a drink and cornered me. Kenny stepped in to help but I...I wasn’t getting away unscathed. I came back to tell clean up and tell ya I was headed out early. No need for Ignis to worry about little ol’ me.”

“You aren’t leaving like that on my watch, Chiron. You-” A knife was pointed at Erebus’ face as Chiron shook his head. “I’m not putting the fear of the Six into Igs. Besides I have unfinished business to attend to before I see you guys again. Tell him I’ll meet up soon.” With that Chiron shoved past Erebus to grab his stuff and leave. Erebus just hoped it wasn’t murder that his friend was hiding.

Prompt 43 - "Shut up and kiss me." Freya/Dracon

"How do you get into this mess? I swear I see you in here too much, Freya," Dracon's worry lacing his furious tone. This time was Freya having come in cause she had twisted her ankle, trying to avoid a hit from one of her fighters. Her own retirement from the sport hadn't stopped her from being a good trainer. However, sometimes she made a mistake and it ended with her seeing Dracon's pretty face.

As he lectured further, she watched him happily. It wasn't till Dracon asked her if she was paying any attention that she told him, "Shut up, Dracon"

"Excuse me?"

"I said shut up. Shut up and kiss me. Preferably before I die of old age," her impatience clear. He could lecture her later. For now she wanted him to lock his office door and make her feel better in a way only he could. If it meant she was walking funny for more than just her ankle later no one would ever be the wiser.

Prompt 44 - "My family thinks we are dating." Wen/Fenris

It wasn't uncommon for Fenris to stay the night in her home after they had begun their special 'arrangement'. However one evening after he had left her gasping for air, she made the offhand comment, "You know something. My family thinks we are dating." The comment came out of nowhere but had been on Wen's mind ever since her mom had referred to him as her boyfriend when they had met. Fenris had laughed it off later but now it had become a big conversation starter with her parents.

Fenris rolled onto his side to face her, confused. Finally he posed the question, "Dating? Well are we? Because we never exactly established if we were? I mean, it's up to you to decide. You are technically my boss after all." Wen grew bright red at the question, and his smile, burying herself back under the sheets. That earned a chuckle from him as he cuddled her. "As I said before. We go at your pace."

Prompt 45 - "We can't do this." Chiron/Ignis (AN- This one gets a little smutty.)

It was a dangerous game they were playing. Coctura had lost the child but now Ignis was put into a place where he knew he couldn't walk away from. Saving face seemed to have the best of both their interests but now as he found himself pressed against the bedroom wall by the shorter hunter, he knew this was all he wanted. Chiron rarely took the lead but when he did Ignis happily deferred to his lover's lead. Fingers pulling at his hair had left his biting back loud moans. While the running joke had always been Chiron was loud, Ignis had a kink for being told what to do.

Teeth grazed his earlobe, husky breaths clear that Chiron was very much interested in what he was doing. One hand around his lover's dick while the other yanked Ignis' head back so he could leave a nice mark on his neck. Ignis' control slipped, causing him to moan as he came undone. Chiron smirked, licking his hand slowly clean. Ignis was shaking, but felt it was worth the chance of getting caught.

"Please Chiron. Give me what I need," Ignis' words near begging. Normally Chiron would oblige but hearing voices outside the room seemed to change his tune. Nyx and Regis talking had him frozen. Looking at Ignis, his smug face had shifted to one of worried panic as he whispered, "I-We can't do this. I made a promise that I've already broken. I can't, Igs." With that Chiron fled, leaving Ignis to collapse and sob

Prompt 46 -” I don’t care. I’m not letting you get up until I know that you are one hundred percent better again.” Sick!Nat with Hawke and Fenris

“I swear Nat if you are not in bed by the time I stop on by then I will cancel my date to make sure you are taking it easy,” Fenris’ voice on the phone stern and filled with worry. Natalia had not been feeling well and was suffering from a not so fun case of the flu. She sighed into the phone and just hung up on her little brother. Fenris was the only one who had fled the nest so to speak while Hawke was downstairs doing his college work. Cheaper than living in a dorm.

Well she thought Hawke was still doing schoolwork but if he had snuck someone in, she wasn’t going to interrupt that. Fenris could when he made sure she was still in her room, eating the soup Hawke had made earlier. Sitting on the bed, she turned on some random sitcom and dozed, only to be woken up by Fenris opening the door and calling out her and Hawke’s names. 

Additional voices could be heard, one of Hawke’s and one of his boyfriend’s. Seemed her theory was correct for Fenris just seemed exasperated in his tone of voice. Footsteps rumbled up the stairs and soon enough Fenris opened the door, holding a bag saying, “I brought you your favourite sandwich from the deli if you think you can handle it right now. Caught the little chick down there sucking face with some guy. That the guy you were telling me about?”

“Yes that would be Orbeck, the boyfriend of sorts. Or I hope it is considering I think they were doing something the other night that neither of us would approve of. Now you can get going and let me walk around the house. I’m doing better. I-”

Fenris gave her a look and flat out told her, “I don’t care, Nat.” Handing her the bag of food, he sat next to her and felt her forehead. Fever was still there, causing him to tell her, “I’m not letting you get up until I know you are one hundred percent better again. You still have a fever. Now eat and sleep, please. Hawke and I are worried.”


End file.
